A I Love You!
by Lollie Chan
Summary: Detta är min senaste fiction. den handlar om femtonåriga Izadorah. Hon är spaniens prinsessa och framtida arvtagare till landet. Hon ska börja på Hogwarts efter att ha gått på Beauxbatons. på Tåget möter hon Sirius och gänget. Rated T för kommande kapitel
1. Inledning SvEng

**Authors Note(A/N):** De karaktärer jag äger i denna historien är Izadorah och hennes familj. Personerna och Lärarna på Hogwarts är inte mina egna, även om jag önskar att de var det, de tillhör J.K.Rowling. Jag blir väldigt glad för kommenterer om ni/du vill skriva.  
Snälla såga mig inte om du tycker att jag skriver dåligt bara! Skriv isåfall _Vad_ som är dåligt och inte bara "Det suger" eller så.  
Enjoy Reading och ha det så bra!

_**. A. I. Love You! .**_

_**Inledning**_

_Detta är en historia om en flicka som alltid var tvungen att dölja sina känslor med ett leende,_

_Men också om en pojke som gömde sin trasiga själ bakom ett självsäkert yttre._

_En historia om Kärlek men också om Vänskap och Hat._

_En historia om en pojke och en flicka som inte ville något hellre än att ha varandra,_

_Men som inte vågade visa hur de kände._

_En historia om en skola, en skola med många hemligheter,_

_En historia om den vackra lilla prinsessan och hennes stolte riddare._

_En historia mest om femtonåriga Izadorah Dimantha Izabelle Seiry, Prinsessa av Spanien_

_Men också om Sirius Black, Casanovornas Casanova._

_En historia som börjar nu._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Prologue**_

_This is a history about a girl, who always was forced to hide her true feelings behind a smile,_

_But also about a boy who hide his broken soul behind a self-confident shelter._

_A history about Love, but also about Friendship and Hate._

_A history about a girl and a boy who loved each other, but just didn't dare to show that._

_A history about a school, a school with many secrets,_

_A history about the beautiful little princess and her prince charming_

_A history most about fifteen year old Izadorah Dimantha Izabelle Seiry, Princess of Spain_

_But also about The Casanova, Sirius Black._

_A history that begins now!_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Jag hoppas att du/ni gillar det! Det tog säkert två månader att skriva :o Men jag är nöjd. Påpeka gärna fel i texten men gör det helst på ett snällt sätt!  
Enjoy reading och ha det så bra!

* * *

_**. A. I. Love You! . **_

Chapter one: Once upon a time there was this little princess from Spain,  
_**She was called Izadorah. **_

_Izadorah_

– Ni måste vakna nu Prinsessan, planet går om två timmar.

Izadorah slog upp ögonen. En ung tjänsteflicka, hon kunde inte vara mycket äldre än tretton, fjorton år, stod böjd över henne och skakade henne försiktigt, men när hon såg att Izadorah hade vaknat rätade hon snabbt på sig.

– Jag är vaken. Svarade Izadorah med ett leende och satte sig upp i den, enligt henne själv onödigt stora sängen.

– Prinsessans frukost är serverad i matsalen om en kvart. Sade flickan blygt och neg. Behöver Prinsessan hjälp med någonting?

Izadorah visste inte varför men hon tyckte om den här flickan, hon undrade vem hon var.

– Om du vill vara så snäll och hjälpa mig att klä på mig så… Sa hon därför vänligt. Flickan neg igen.

– Jag skulle inte kunna säga nej Prinsessan.

Izadorah steg upp och gick mot dörren som ledde till rummet där hon hade sina kläder. Flickan följde efter. Izadorah öppnade garderoben.

– Kan du plocka fram den ljusblåa klänningen där inne? Sa hon. Flickan tog ut den ljusblå klänning som Izadorah hade pekat på.

– Vad heter du? Frågade hon flickan.

– Mitt namn är Izadorah Garcia, Prinsessan.

Izadorah (Prinsessan kommer att få fortsätta heta Izadorah medans flickan heter Iza, för att man inte ska blanda ihop dem.) Skrattade till och utbrast,

– Men då har vi ju samma namn! ­Jag tänker kalla dig Iza. Och snälla säg inte "Prinsessan" sådär till mig, det får mig att känna mig så dum, säg Izadorah eller Izzy istället.

– Men det kan jag inte, jag är ju bara en simpel tjänsteflicka och ni är prinsessa, att tilltala er vid namn skulle vara en stor synd. Hon såg helt förskräckt ut.

– Låt det då bli 'Miss Izadorah' eller 'Fröken Izadorah' bara du inte säger 'Prinsessan', Izadorah skrattade till igen, se inte så rädd ut, jag är inte farlig.

– Fröken Izadorah, är det tillåtet då?

– Vad jag vet så har ingen straffats för det innan och det är fler än du som har tilltalat mig så, du kan ta det lugnt Iza, Hur gammal är du förresten?

– Jag fyller fjorton i höst Fröken Izadorah.

– Seriöst? Du är bara tretton och du jobbar? Du är ju bara ett år yngre än mig. Izadorah själv hade fyllt femton tre månader tidigare.

– Ja fröken Izadorah.

– Men, går du inte i skolan?

– Joo, jag går på en internatskola i England på terminerna, det är därför jag måste jobba på somrarna, terminen börjar på måndag så jag kommer inte vara här mer det här året men jag kommer igen nästa sommar Fröken Izadorah.

– Vad heter din skola? Izadorah var nyfiken.

– Hogwarts.

– Iza! Där ska jag också börja! Utropade hon, det är därför jag ska resa idag, Oj Hjälp! Jag ska ju resa idag vi måste skynda oss, hjälp mig med kläderna nu Iza, fort! Iza drog av henne nattlinnet och Izadorah skyndade fram till lådan där hon hade sina underkläder, hon satte på sig en ren bh och ett par rena trosor.

– Iza, dra på mig klänningen. Sa hon sen lite stressat.

– Lady Izadorah? Hördes en retsam röst utifrån, var är du? Det var Izadorah's vän Lukas, en av Pojkarna som jobbar i köket.

– Jag är här inne Lukas. Svarade hon. Men… längre hann hon inte förens han dök upp i dörröppningen .

– Lukas, UT! Jag är inte färdig än. Tjöt hon, Izadorah stod fortfarande bara i bh och trosor, och kalla mig inte Lady, säg bara Izadorah, du vet att jag hatar när du säger så!

– Som ni vill min dam, sa han och backade ut samtidigt som han bugade. Jag går ut ur edert rum, men innan jag försvinner skola jag framföra en hälsning från eder fader… här avbröt Izadorah honom.

– Lukas, Lägg av! Sa hon irriterat, om du är sådär så tänker jag inte skicka ett endaste brev till dig på hela terminen.

– Okej, okej jag ska sluta, men din far undrar var du är, han undrar om du tänker äta någon frukost.

– Jaja, låt honom undra då. Hon suckade då Iza drog klänningen över huvudet på henne.

– Fröken Izadorah, behöver ni hjälp med något mer?

– Om du hämtade mina vita högklackade sandaletter vore det jättesnällt. Iza försvann bort mot skohyllan. Izadorah själv gick bort och satte sig vid sminkbordet, hon började med att lägga på ögonskugga, sen hon tvättat ansiktet, försiktigt för att inte blöta ner klänningen. Izadorah hade stora nötbruna ögon, Långt svart hår med mjukt självfall, röda läppar som ser ut som om de bara väntar på att bli kyssta och hud, brun som choklad. Hon var ganska kort för sin ålder men smal och med mjuka former, hon hade små händer och fötter. Ja, Izadorah var vacker, det visste hon själv, hon hade fått höra det många gånger. Hon sminkade sig med van hand. Hon började borsta håret långsamt medans hon funderade på vad hon skulle göra med det, Izadorah började fläta men löste upp det igen eftersom hon inte blev nöjd.

– Fröken Izadorah, Här är skorna. Iza dök upp bakom henne med ett par vita sandaletter i handen.

– Tack.

– Ska jag hjälpa dig med ditt hår?

– Javisst hjälp mig med att fläta, det blir aldrig bra när jag gör det själv.

Iza tog tag i hennes hår och delade upp det i två delar, sen flätade hon det med van hand.

– Har du en tofs som jag kan sätta i slutet av flätan? Sa hon när hon var klar med den ena.

Izadorah räckte henne en ljusblå tofs i samma färg som klänningen hon hade på sig. Iza gjorde den andra flätan också.

– Behöver ni hjälp med något mer Fröken Izadorah.

– Nej, du kan gå nu om du vill Iza. Iza neg och gick ut.

– Vi ses i skolan! Ropade Izadorah efter henne. Hon reste sig och gick fram till skåpet där hon hade sina smycken. Izadorah valde ett halsband med en stor blå opal i, ett par matchande örhängen som var som små stenar och en silvertiara med diamanter och opaler i. Hon gick ut ur klädkammaren. Där vid dörren stod Lukas och väntade. När han såg att Izadorah kom så bugade han sig.

– Min vackra Lady Izadorah, låt mig eskortera er ner till matsalen.

– Äh, lägg av med att fåna dig Lukas, Jag har sagt åt dig att lägga av med att kalla mig lady, varför har du börjat med det nu? Jag har ju alltid varit Izzy för dig.

– Okej, jag ska förklara varför men då får du komma närmare så att jag kan viska det till dig. Han flinade. Izadorah suckade men hon gick närmare så att hon stod framför honom. Innan Izadorah han reagera drog Lukas henne till sig och kysste henne. När han släppte henne bara stirrade hon på honom, tusen saker for igenom huvudet på Izadorah och ändå stod dom bara där i högst en halv minut.

– Varför? Fick hon chockat fram.

– För att jag älskar dig Izzy.

– Nej, nej, det gör du inte, du bara lurar mig! Hon skakade på huvudet hon kunde inte fatta det.

– Jag skulle aldrig skämta om något sånt. Han drog henne till sig igen, den här gången bara för en kram.

– Nej, släpp mig. Hon viskade fram det. Lukas förlåt men jag kan inte, jag måste gå, jag kommer inte hem förens vid jul. Han släppte henne. Izadorah gick iväg.

– Hejdå… Izzy… viskade han efter henne men hon låtsades inte höra.

När hon kom utanför dörren tog hon ett djupt andetag och fortsatte sedan ner mot matsalen. När hon kom ner var det ingen där men frukosten stod fortfarande framme så hon satte sig och började äta. När hon var klar så kom en betjänt och hämtade henne för att hon skulle komma in och ta farväl av sin familj. Hennes familj består av hennes far kungen, Isak Jonathan Seiry, hennes mor drottningen, Izabelle Joanne Grace Seiry, och hennes syster, Lillprinsessan Elvira Amelié Joanne Seiry som bara var fyra.

När hon kom in i rummet neg hon mot sin pappa och mamma.

– Far, Mor, Elvira. Jag reser idag, jag hoppas att jag kan komma hem på mitt jullov. Jag ska jobba hårt och se till att jag klarar mig bra i skolan så att ni kan bli stolta över mig. Jag kommer att sakna er allihop jättemycket men min hemlängtan ska inte få hindra mitt skolarbete. Far, mor, oroa er inte för mig, jag ska ta hand om mig. Izadorah kämpade för att hålla tårarna borta, hon hatade sådana här avsked, varför var inte hennes familj lite mer som alla andras när det gällde dem själva? Elvira började gråta.

– Syster! Åk inte! Hon sprang fram mot Izadorah och slog armarna om hennes ben. Izadorah lyfte up henne.

– Jag måste åka, Elvira, jag måste ju gå i skolan så att jag kan lära mig saker, men jag kommer hem till jul.

– Nej du får inte åka! Hon skakade häftigt på huvudet och slog armarna om Izadorahs hals.

– Elvira, Jag lovar att komma hem vid jul men då måste du låta mig åka, för om jag inte åker kan jag ju inte komma hem vid jul. Elvira tittade på henne med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.

– Lovar du att komma hem? Izadorah nickade.

– Jag lovar på hedersord, tummis. Hon räckte fram sin tumme mot sin lillasyster. Elvira tryckte sin tumme mot Izadorahs.

– Då får du åka.

– Kom ihåg att jag älskar dig Elvira! Hon kysste henne på pannan och satte ner henne på Golvet.

– Izadorah. Sa hennes mor.

– Ja.

– Kom här. Sa hon och höll ut armarna. Izadorah gick fram till sin mor och gav henne en kram.

– Min flicka vi kommer att sakna dig här hemma när du är borta, folket kommer att sakna dig. Hennes mamma hade rätt, Izadorah var den i kungafamiljen som var mest omtyckt, det hade varit flera unga män som hade friat till henne men hon hade sagt nej, hon ville inte gifta sig med någon hon inte älskade.

– Jag älskar dig mamma, oroa dig inte, jag klarar mig. Sa hon när hon släppte henne. Hon gick fram till sin far och gav även honom en kram.

– Izadorah, hur det än går så är vi stolta över att ha en häxa i familjen, kom ihåg det om det är motigt, vi är stolta över vår prinsessa hur det än går för henne i skolan. Viskade han.

– Jag älskar dig, pappa!

– Jag älskar dig också min flicka. När de släppte varandra hade Izadorah nästan tårar i ögonen.

– Izadorah, du måste gå nu, du vill väl inte missa planet och därigenom missa tåget?

– Nej. Izadorah log. Hejdå allihop, vi ses igen vid jul. Hon gick ut ifrån rummet och så fort hon kom utanför dörren skyndade en tjänsteflicka fram och sa att hon skulle ta med Izadorah till bilen som skulle föra henne till flyget. Izadorah följde med henne.

– Miss, vi kommer att sakna er allihop, vi som jobbar här, miss Izadorah, ni är en underbar person, miss gör det livligt i slottet. Sa hon och neg när hon hade visat Izadorah till bilen, som visade sig vara en vit limousin.

– Tack. Dina ord gör mig glad, det betyder mycket för mig att veta att du och alla andra tycker så.. Izadorah log vänligt mot tjänsteflickan som neg igen.

– Miss behöver inte tacka mig. Sa hon generat. Izadorah satte sig i limousinen och tjänsteflickan stängde dörren.

Under tiden som limousinen körde Izadorah till den privata kungliga flygplatsen så tänkte hon på Lukas. Lukas, han hade varit hennes bästa vän sen dom var sex år, varför, varför var han tvungen att bli kär i henne nu? Han förstörde ju allting, hur skulle hon kunna se honom i ögonen igen när hon kom hem? Nej, hon fick inte tänka på honom nu, hon skulle se framåt.

– Kan du sätta på radion tack. Sa hon till chauffören, strax efteråt strömmade musiken ut ur bilens högtalare. Izadorah lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggsätet och lät sig uppslukas av musiken.

– Vi är framme nu Miss. Chauffören väckte henne ur hennes tankar. Dörren öppnades, och Izadorah såg att limousinen hade stannat framför ingången till den kungliga privata flygplatsen där en betjänt stod och väntade på henne. Han eskorterade henne till planet som var ett extra snabbt jetplan byggt endast för den spanska kungafamiljen. Izadorah's tankar hade nu vandrat från Lukas till skolan som hon skulle gå i. Hade hon gjort rätt som började på Hogwarts? Alla som var jämngamla med henne gick femte året, skulle hon få gå med dem eller med sjätteklassarna? Hon hade ju gått på Beauxbatons sen hon var tio. Izadorah skakade på huvudet hon fick fundera mera på den saken sen. Hon ryckte till när en flygvärdinnas röst nådde hennes öron,

– Miss? Vi ska lyfta nu, det är bäst att ni spänner på er ert säkerhetsbälte.

– Va, åh javisst. Sa hon frånvarande och spände fast sig. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret när planet lyfte, sanningen var den att hon var rädd, rädd för att flyga och rädd för att börja i en ny skola. Tänk om alla skulle hata henne och tycka att det var skitlöjligt att vara prinsessa, inte konstigt att Izadorah var rädd. Hon bestämde sig för att inte låta någon veta, inte en endaste person! Några timmar senare stod Izadorah på King's cross station, totalt vilse! Hon var arg på sig själv för att hon inte hade tagit reda på vart hon skulle och var precis på väg att ge upp när hon såg Iza komma springande med en bagagevagn framför sig.

– Hej! Ropade hon Varför står ni här? Det är bara tio minuter tills tåget går, vi måste skynda oss!

­– Hej Iza, jag är vilse, jag var på väg att ge upp när du kom, kan du visa var man ska gå?

­– Kom med här! Hon började gå mot en mellanvägg mellan perrong nio och tio.

– Ni ska bara gå rakt in i väggen mellan nio och tio så kommer ni till rätt perrong sen är det bara att kliva på tåget.

– Okej, men.

– Det gör inte ont och ingen kommer att märka det. Iza log

– Hur kunde du veta att det var det jag skulle fråga? Izadorah tittade förvånat på Iza.

– Det var vad jag frågade när jag skulle igenom första gången. Hon skrattade, gå nu.

Izadorah tog ett djupt andetag och gick rätt in i väggen. Hon stötte inte emot någonting utan hon kom rätt igenom väggen men inte ut på andra sidan, utan hon var på en helt annan perrong, Perrong 9 ¾. Det första hon tänkte när hon såg tåget var "Wow", ett stort tåg med mörkrött lok som det stod "The Hogwarts Express" på. Hon gick fram och steg på tåget. Sen började hon leta efter en ledig kupé hon hade inte hunnit långt förens någon sprang in i henne, Izadorah trillade baklänges och denna någon som sprungit in i henne föll över henne med en duns. Hon kände hur foten vek sig men den gjorde inte ont. Hon öppnade ögonen som hon stängt i fallet.

_Brown eyes meets Grey. Princess meets Prince? Maybe it's already here the Love begins..._

Någon visade sig vara en kille. Han hade långt kolsvart hår och vackra ögon. "Oh my god, vilken snygging" hann hon tänka innan han öppnade munnen.

– Hello, I'm sorry for that, it's not every day I run into such a beautiful girl. Izadorah rodnade, Did i hurt you? Fortsatte Snyggingen. Han pratade engelska, Izadorah hade lärt sig engelska och flera andra språk som ett måste eftersom hon var Spaniens prinsessa och hon pratade engelska nästan lika mycket som spanska.

– No, I don't think so. Fick hon stammande fram, hon var helt hypnotiserad av hans ögon. Snyggingen ställde sig upp.

– Jag har inte sett dig på skolan innan, du måste vara ny. Jag heter Sirius black, Vad heter du?

– Izadorah Seiry.

– Hur gammal är du?

– Femton.

– Lika gammal som jag, då ska du gå femte året, Behöver du hjälp upp Izadorah? Sa han och sträckte fram handen. Hon tog den och ställde sig upp. Precis när hon kommit upp skar det av smärta i fotleden, hon snubblade framåt men Sirius, som Snyggingen tydligen hette, fångade upp henne.

– Hoppsan, gör det ont? Hon nickade. Var? Fortsatte han.

– I min fot, kved hon.

– Jag ska hjälpa dig, följ med mig till min kupé bara. Mina kompisar är där Tillade han när han såg hennes blick.

– Men jag kan ju inte gå, och mitt bagage, jag kan ju inte bara lämna det här, och Princess, hur gick det med Princess?

– Vem är Princess? Sa Sirius helt lugnt

– Princess är min katt, var är hon?

– Din katt sitter där borta och tittar på oss, hon undrar nog vad jag är för en typ. Izadorah skrattade och Sirius gav henne ett bländande leende.

– Du har nog rätt, Princess är noga med vilka personer jag pratar med, men hon verkar inte tycka illa om dig för då skulle hon ha fräst. Sirius gick fram till Princess och bugade för henne.

– O ädla Princess, godkänner ni att jag tager med den minst lika ädla prinsessan till det ställe där mina vänner väntar på mig. Izadorah stelnade till, hur kunde han veta att hon var prinsessa?

– Mjaou! Kom det tveksamt från Princess, stelheten släppte och hon fnissade.

– Hon godkänner dig, hjälp mig nu härifrån.

– Som ni befaller. Sa han och lyfte upp henne, hon rodnade.

– Mitt bagage då?

– Lugn bara, jag hämtar det när jag har hjälpt dig bort, ni är lätt prinsessan. Sa Sirius och började gå.

– Kalla mig inte prinsessan, det får jag nog av hemma i sl… hon mindes vad hon hade bestämt sig för och tystnade.

– Vad?

– Glöm vad jag sa, det var inget.

– Någonting måste det ha varit, annars skulle du inte ha sagt någonting, berätta nu.

– Nej, jag vill inte, du är ju lika nyfiken som Lukas.

– Vem är Lukas, din kille? Hans grepp om henne hårdnade.

– Nej, han är inte min kille men han är en väldigt god vän.

– Du är vacker, vet du det?

Izadorah rodnade igen, hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara och blev därför tyst.

– Här är det. Sade Sirius efter en stund och stannade utanför en kupé dörr. Han satte ner henne på golvet och öppnade dörren.

– Tramptass, var har du varit? Vilken tid det tog! Utropade en kille.

– Take it easy man! Sa Sirius och höll upp armarna som i försvar.

– Hej Sirius! Vi har väntat på dig, Remus är på prefektmöte. Inte konstigt att Dumbledore valde honom, han är den ordentligaste av er och han bryter inte så många regler som ni två.

Den här gången var det en flicka som talade, Izadorah kunde inte se hur hon såg ut men hon hade en vacker röst.

– Tjena Evans, lika snygg som alltid ser jag.

– Ey! Stöt inte på min tjej Tagghorn! Sa killen som tydligen hette James. Flickan bara skrattade.

– Det gör jag inte jag bara hälsade, men nu får ni hälsa på Izadorah, hon är ny här och vi råkade, eh, springa på varandra och så stukade hon foten och jag lovade att hjälpa henne. Lily tittade nyfiket på henne hon var ganska lång och smal, hade rött hår och pigga gröna ögon, kort sagt hon var väldigt snygg. Killen var lång och smal han också, hade väldigt rufsigt svart hår och nötbruna ögon, snygg även han.

– Du är ny här, är du inte? Jag heter Lily Evans och killen här ska föreställa min pojkvän, han är inte alls så farlig som han ser ut.

– Tjena, James Potter. Sa killen, han sträckte fram handen mot Izadorah och log ett charmigt leende.

– Hej, Jag heter Izadorah Seiry. Jag ska börja mitt femte år här, jag har gått på Beauxbatons innan. Hon log tillbaka.

– Kom in Izadorah, du kan ju inte stå ute i korridoren hela tiden. Hon tog ett steg framåt, då kom smärtan i fotleden tillbaka. Hon snubblade till igen och fångades än en gång upp av Sirius.

– Du får ta det lite lugnt, prinsessan, tänk på din stukade fot. Han lyfte upp henne igen och satte ner henne på ett av sätena i kupén.

– Tack. Hon log mot honom.

_What is it that makes a girl fall in love in a boy?_

– Jag går och hämtar dina grejor. Han försvann ut igenom kupédörren och James följde efter. Lily satte sig ner bredvid henne.

– Så, varför bytte du hit?

– Jag trivdes inte där, sen tyckte min far att jag skulle gå i en engelsk skola istället för en fransk och då var Hogwarts det enda alternativet som dög för honom, och mig.

– Var kommer du ifrån?

– Jag är från Spanien.

– Vänta, du är från Spanien och heter Seiry, det finns bara en enda familj i Spanien som heter Seiry, dessutom har du tiara, du måste vara prinsessan. Hon tittade rakt fram.

– Jo, det är jag, men säg inget till någon annan. Snälla!

– Varför inte?

– Jag bestämde mig för att hålla det hemligt redan innan jag åkte. Jag vill inte att folk ska prata bakom min rygg bara för att jag är kunglig. Dessutom så vill jag inte att Sirius ska få veta. Lade hon till lite tystare.

– Han är snygg det håller jag med om, men akta dig för att lita för mycket på honom, han är en riktig player och en Casanova. Hon tittade upp på Lily. Jag menar inte att göra dig ledsen nu. Skyndade hon sig att säga, jag vill bara inte att han ska såra fler flickor. Jag vet inte hur många det är som har fallit för honom och trott att de var den enda. Hon slog ner blicken.

– Du är redan kär? Det var mer ett konstaterande än en fråga.

– Kanske inte kär, men han verkade så ärlig. Just då öppnades dörren igen och Sirius och James dundrade in släpandes på Izadorahs bagage. Sirius bar dessutom Princess i famnen. Det såg så komiskt ut att hon och Lily började skratta. Både Sirius och James såg förnärmade ut.

– Förlåt, men ni såg för roliga ut när ni kom in. Fick hon fram när det värsta skrattet hade lagt sig.

– Det är okej Söt. Sirius fyrade av ett leende som fick hennes hjärta att smälta.

– Söt?

– Du är söt så det passar dig. Killarna lade upp hennes koffertar på bagagehyllan och satte sig ner. Lily flyttade över så hon satt bredvid James och Sirius satte sig bredvid Izadorah. Han lade armen om hennes axlar och hon lutade sig bakåt.

– Sirius, kan du hjälpa mig att lägga om min fot? Den gör ont. Han tog bort armen, reste sig och satte sig ner framför henne.

– Var gör det mest ont? Frågade han och drog försiktigt av henne skon, sen tog han fram sin trollstav.

– Du ska väl inte läka det med hjälp av magi?

– Nej Söt det ska jag inte. Han mumlade en besvärjelse och fick fram ett bandage.

– Det kanske kommer att göra ont men jag ska försöka så att det inte gör det. Hon nickade och Sirius började långsamt vira bandaget runt hennes fotled. Han hade rätt, det gjorde ont men hon var uppfostrad att inte visa känslor öppet. Lily och James reste på sig samtidigt.

– Jag ska gå och leta efter Sunny, en av mina vänner. Förklarade Lily, James nickar ut mot korridoren och mular något som låter ungefär som "Peter och Remus". Sen försvann båda ut. Sirius fäste bandaget och reste sig upp.

– Testa att ställa dig upp nu, stöd dig på mig om det gör för ont. Säger han. Hon reste sig upp, och var beredd på att det skulle skära i foten när hon satte ner den men det gjorde bara lite ont, inte alls så mycket som innan.

– Tack. Sa hon. Hon satte sig ner och tog på sig strumpan och skon igen. Sirius satte sig ner bredvid henne.

– Du, kan jag kalla dig Iz? Frågade han efter en stund.

– Mmm, om du vill. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och blundade, han lade armen om hennes axlar igen.

När Izadorah öppnade ögonen igen var Lily och James tillbaka tillsammans med två andra killar. Hon såg på Sirius, han hade också somnat. Hon ställde sig upp, gick fram till killarna och räckte fram handen.

– Hej! Jag heter Izadorah och är ny här. Vilka är ni?

– Jag heter Remus och det här är Peter. Sa den ena av dem. Han som hette Remus hade ganska mörkt blont hår, blå ögon och han verkade ganska lång. Peter däremot var kort, lite knubbig, hade råttfärgat hår och även han blå ögon men det var inte samma blåa färg, Remus hade mörkt blå djupa ögon och Peter hade en vattnigt blå färg på sina. Peter mumlade ett hej mot henne.

– Är det inte dags att byta om nu? Det var Lily som frågade.

– Jo, vi killar kan gå ut om ni tjejer vill byta om först? James såg frågande på dem

– Okej, ut med er. Sa en leende Lily. Hon föste ut James, Remus och Peter sen puttade hon på Sirius.

– Hallå, vakna slöfock! Sa hon, då blev det liv i Sirius.

– Vem kallade du slöfock! Sa han surt.

– Dig. Skrattade hon och hoppade undan när han slog efter henne Izadorah skrattade, hon trivdes med de här personerna.

– Sirius, vi ska byta om nu, så hejdå..

– What? Får inte jag vara kvar då?

– Pervo, mumlade Lily. Sirius flinade mot dem. Han gick ut och stängde kupédörren efter sig. Lily och Izadorah öppnade sina koffertar och drog fram sina klädnader. De bytte snabbt om och gick ut.

– Det är er tur nu. Izadorah nickade mot kupén. Killarna gick in och hon stod kvar utanför med Lily.

– Hur länge har du varit ihop med James? Frågade hon.

– Egentligen inte alls länge, fast det kanske verkar så på oss. Jag tyckte hemskt illa om honom fram tills det att vi började fjärde året, sen var det liksom som om det vände. Men jag ville inte erkänna för mig själv att jag tyckte om honom så jag försökte hata honom ännu mer fast det inte gick och det var jättejobbigt. Tillslut gick jag med på att gå ut med honom, det var i somras, och sen dess har vi varit ihop.

– Du har rätt, det verkar som att ni har varit tillsammans jättelänge, ni verkar så nära varandra att jag blir avundsjuk.

– Men du kommer säkert också hitta någon, vänta bara.

– Det är just det, jag vill inte vänta. Jag vill vara kär och lycklig nu. Jag har väntat på friheten i fyra år, i min förra skola visste alla att jag, jag du vet. Och då behandlade de mig efter det, jag visste aldrig om det var mig eller min titel som de gillade. Det är därför jag inte vill att någon ska veta.

– Jag vill inte att du ska tro att det är din titel jag vill vara kompis med, det är ju trots allt ingen mening med det när ingen ändå ska få veta. Lily flinade.

– Jag vill bara kunna vara en normal tonåring! Du vet, inte behöva tänka på att vara glad och le varenda sekund, få ha lite privatliv och inte vara så speciell.

– Du, eller jag kanske ska säga ni, vet inte vad det innebär att inte vara speciell va?

– Säg du! Nej, jag har aldrig fått chansen att vara normal eller vad man ska säga…

Dörren öppnades och Sirius tittade ut.

– Har ni tänkt stå där hela dagen eller, Kom in! Tjejerna gick in i kupén och stängde dörren efter sig. Både Izadorah och Lily satte sig ner.

– Ska vi spela knallkort? Föreslog James

– Okej. Sa Lily, Izadorah och Sirius samtidigt.

Resten av tiden på tåget satt de och spelade.

The past is history.  
The future is a mystery.  
Today is a gift,  
that's why we call it  
The Present

It means that you shall live every day when you've got the chance; tomorrow it maybe will be to late.


End file.
